Archer Class is Made of Archers
by Vaynard
Summary: Sebuah perintah tiran dari Rin membuat Archer harus mengunjungi SMU Homurahara dalam wujud fisik. Di sana, dia bertemu Ayako Mitsuzuri, teman sekaligus rivalnya di masa lalu dalam klub kyudo. Karena nostalgia mempengaruhi pemikiran jernihnya, Archer melakukan banyak kesalahan sehingga Ayako mencurigai identitas aslinya... CrackPair Celebration, Archer x Ayako Mitsuzuri.


Soo... ide ini muncul waktu baca scene hollow ataraxia di kuil Ryuudou, di mana Archer diseret Rider untuk jadi pemeran drama. Karena Archer itu Shirou yang dulunya ikut klub _kyudo_... apa yang terjadi kalau dia ngobrol berdua saja dengan Ayako Mitsuzuri, sang rival klub (yang tertarik sama dia)?

CrackPair Celebration: Archer x Ayako Mitsuzuri

Without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**Archer Class are Made of Archers**

**A Fate fanfiction**

**Fate/hollow ataraxia © Nasu Kinoko &amp; TYPE-MOON**

* * *

SMU Homurahara.

Salah satu SMU swasta terbaik di kota Fuyuki, di mana para karakter utama cerita ini bersekolah (dan mengajar). Kenapa semua karakter penting harus berasal dari sana? Akan lebih seru kalau para rival berasal dari sekolah lain, kan?

Itulah yang dipikirkan Archer dengan ekspresi malas, begitu menjejakkan kakinya di dekat gerbang sekolah. Sang _Servant_ pemanah itu tampak seperti pria normal (kalau kau bisa menyebut warna rambut putihnya sebagai normal) dengan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana kain hitamnya. Dia tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya melangkahkan kaki ke sana.

Tapi kemudian, dia teringat teriakan dari Rin Tohsaka di hubungan telepati mereka, beberapa saat lalu.

...

"Archer, _bento_-ku ketinggalan!"

Suatu pagi yang cerah di distrik Miyama, Archer yang sedang asyik (baca: dipaksa) membersihkan kediaman Tohsaka (setelah ditinggal pemiliknya selama 6 bulan ke London) menerima telepati begitu dari sang _Master_ yang sedang berada di sekolah.

Membuka sapu tangan yang menutupi hidungnya, dia mendesah, "Hhh, aku kan sudah bilang tadi, sebelum kamu berangkat buru-buru-"

"Itu karena aku ketiduran setelah mempersiapkannya! Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkan aku?!"

Archer menghela napas panjang. "Karena wajah tidurmu terlihat begitu manis, aku nggak tega-"

Teriakan dahsyat yang membuat pekak telinganya membuat sang _Servant_ tersenyum puas.

"Hmph. Pokoknya, bawakan _bento_-nya ke sekolah," perintah Rin kemudian, setelah kekesalannya (sedikit) reda.

Senyumannya hilang, Archer berhenti bergerak mendengar perintah itu, layaknya menerima sihir pengunci ruang gerak dari Caster.

Rin memang _Master_ yang seenaknya. Dia suka menyuruh Archer macam-macam, seperti mengerjakan hal-hal rumahan, bersih-bersih, dan memasak. Alasannya, dia adalah _Servant_ yang harus 'serve' _Master_-nya (entah kenapa dia merasa pernah mendengar alasan ini sebanyak 2 kali sebelumnya).

Alasan lain, salah sendiri Archer sangat jago soal pekerjaan rumahan!

Dibandingkan sebelumnya, perintah ini memang di luar dugaan. Bukan, bukan soal mengantar _bento_. Archer pernah dengar dari Rin kalau Rider, _Servant_-nya Sakura Matou sering mengantarkan _bento_ yang ketinggalan. Atau, Caster, "istri" Souichirou Kuzuki yang bahkan mampir ke ruang guru. Archer hanyalah _Servant_ ketiga yang akan melakukan itu, bukan suatu hal yang aneh lagi.

Masalahnya adalah SMU Homurahara itu sendiri.

"... yang benar?"

"Iya dong! Aku sudah bela-belain mempersiapkannya dari dini hari!"

"Aku tahu. Yang lebih penting, Rin, kau... _memintaku_... datang ke sekolahmu? SMU Homurahara?"

"Un. Kamu sudah sering ke sana waktu Perang dulu kan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Waktu itu aku selalu dalam wujud roh. Sekarang aku harus ke sana dalam wujud fisik... yang bisa terlihat. Mengingat siapa sebenarnya aku, kau tetap menyuruhku begitu?"

Rin terdiam sejenak.

"Oh... tidak apa-apa kan? Hitung-hitung 'reuni' dengan teman-teman sekolahmu," kata Rin kemudian. Archer bisa merasakan _Master_-nya itu tersenyum usil. "... Shirou."

"Ggh!"

Pada 'rekayasa' Perang Cawan Suci ini, identitas asli Archer sebagai Roh Pahlawan EMIYA–Shirou Emiya dari suatu masa depan alternatif–agaknya sudah diketahui beberapa peserta Perang. Itulah kenapa Archer sangat jarang muncul di kota Fuyuki, karena sudah ada Shirou Emiya yang berkeliaran di sana. Paradoks yang terjadi kalau mereka bertemu sangat menyakitkan, tahu.

"Rin... apa aku nggak bisa menolak ini?"

Kali ini Archer yakin kalau Rin menyeringai lebar. "Hooo? Kenapa, Emiya-kun? Takut identitasmu ketahuan, sehingga kamu tidak bisa membela kebenaran dengan jubah pahlawan supermu lagi?"

Itu salah satu alasannya. Archer tidak mempedulikan identitasnya yang ketahuan peserta lain, tapi dia tidak mau soal ini bocor ke penghuni sipil kota Fuyuki.

Bagaimanapun, hanya perlu berpikir sejenak untuk menyadari kalau Shirou dan Archer itu sangat mirip. Si otak otot Lancer saja bisa mengetahuinya karena bentuk alis mereka sama (Archer, di tengah karirnya sebagai pembela kebenaran, tidak sempat mengubah gaya alis rupanya)... apalagi orang-orang bernaluri tajam lainnya! Juga, warga sipil. Archer tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka, menjelaskan soal masa depan alternatif dan kontrak dengan roh kemanusiaan Alaya yang menyebabkan Shirou Emiya menjadi sepertinya.

"... Rin, kau tahu sendiri kalau semua tentang sihir harus dirahasiakan dari masyarakat awam. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya kalau identitasku ketahuan?" Archer pun menggunakan aturan utama kaum _magi_ ini sebagai bahan argumen.

Sang _Master_ mendengus. "Heh, kamu kan bisa mengarang alasan lain! Aku tidak mau tahu, Archer. Istirahat makan siang, _bento_ itu sudah harus ada di atas meja kelasku. Kalau tidak..."

Bulu kuduk Archer berdiri.

"Aku akan menggunakan Mantera Perintah! Hoho... apa yang akan dipikirkan _Servant_ lain, ya, kalau tahu kamu dipaksa dengan Mantera Perintah hanya untuk mengantarkan _bento_?"

Sial, si setan merah itu benar-benar serius rupanya!

Dasar tiran, Archer menghela napas panjang, "Baik, baik. Akan kuantar."

"Kutunggu ya, _Shirou_!"

Oke, yang terakhir itu benar-benar tidak perlu. Pembalasan akan sangat manis nanti...

...

Archer memandang bungkusan _bento_ (3 tingkat) di tangan kanannya dan menghela napas panjang. Apa boleh buat, pikirnya. Segera laksanakan perintah dan keluar dari tempat ini.

"Ah..."

Bagaimanapun dia berusaha menahan diri, nostalgia segera memenuhi otaknya begitu dia memasuki lapangan depan SMU Homurahara. Pada Perang Cawan Suci lalu memang dia beberapa kali datang ke sana untuk menjaga sang _Master_, tapi waktu itu ingatannya masih kacau (dia hanya bisa mengingat nama Rin Tohsaka dan tujuannya membunuh Shirou Emiya). Itupun selalu dia ada dalam wujud roh. Melangkahkan kedua kaki fisik ke sekolah lamanya membuat Archer terlarut dalam memori lama.

Tiga kompleks gedung; gedung utama yang diisi ruang kelas 1 dan 2, aula yang luasnya tidak perlu itu, dan gedung sekolah lama yang diisi ruang kelas 3 dan berbagai laboratorium. Lapangan baseball yang dikelilingi pagar tinggi itu. Dojo klub _kyudo_ yang dikelilingi hutan kecil. Teriakan sengsara para anggota klub atletik di tengah trek lari... dan anak-anak berseragam serba coklat yang khas.

Archer merasa kembali menjadi seorang Shirou Emiya di tengah masa SMU-nya.

Ini tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum. Di tengah misi abadinya sebagai _Counter Guardian_, memori tentang kehidupan SMU-nya memang tertanam dengan rapi di titik terdalam hatinya...

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran itu, Archer melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, Rin ada di kelas 3-A. Cukup jauh dari Shirou Emiya di kelas 2-C, sehingga efek paradoks tidak terlalu membebani mereka berdua (dia tidak peduli soal efeknya ke Shirou, mau kepalanya pecah atau apa, terserah). Saat itu waktu menunjukkan 3 menit sudah terlewat dari bel istirahat makan siang, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu terlambat.

Dia pun sampai di gedung kelas 3 tanpa gangguan yang berarti. Mengabaikan pandangan heran murid-murid di sekitarnya (Rider dan Caster pasti juga menerima ini), Archer membuka pintu ruang kelas Rin dengan santai.

Tampak Rin yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, mulai kesal menunggu sepertinya (baru juga 10 menit!). Ia tidak menyadari keberadaannya, Archer menyeringai. Lalu, dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat kencang...

"_Master_!"

Jlegg.

Rin meloncat dari atas kursinya, sementara semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka. Dengan wajah panik, Rin menoleh... untuk menghadapi Archer yang tersenyum sopan. Dia lalu membungkuk hormat (palsu), dengan sebelah tangan di depan dadanya. Wajah si idola sekolah pun menjadi aneh.

"Saya membawakan _bento_ anda, _Master_."

Rin segera bangkit dan menghampiri Archer, kedua mata birunya menyala-nyala karena marah dan kaget. Bisa-bisanya dia memanggilnya sebagai _Master_ di sekolah!

"_Master_?"

"Penampilan itu... dia _butler_-nya Tohsaka?"

"Meminta seorang _butler_ memanggilnya _Master_..."

"Sudah kuduga, si Tohsaka itu punya kelainan!" suara itu mirip Issei Ryuudou. Di latar belakang, terdengar Shinji Matou berusaha menahan tawanya.

Bisik-bisik gosip segera terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Inilah tujuan Archer: menyebarkan gosip tidak jelas tentang sang _Master_.

"Archerrrrr..." Rin menggeram.

Itu tidak mempengaruhi seringai Archer. Dia memberikan bungkusan _bento_ itu pada Rin, lalu membungkukkan badannya lagi. "Kalau begitu, saya undur diri dulu. Pekerjaan saya di rumah masih belum selesai, _Master_."

Mengabaikan kedua kuncir Rin yang mulai naik karena amarah, Archer membalikkan badannya.

"Semoga harimu di sekolah indah, _Master_."

Suhu udara di sekitar Rin meningkat pesat, tapi Archer masih belum puas. "Nanti ceritakan padaku bagaimana hasil _kencan gandamu_ dengan Shirou Emiya dan Sakura Matou, ya," dia menambahkan itu dengan telepati.

Beberapa detik kemudian, saat Archer tengah menuruni tangga ke lantai 1...

"AAARRRCHEEERRR! KEMBALI KE SINI KAU, KULIT COKLAT BRENGSEKKK!"

Teriakan penuh amarah Rin bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Archer hanya tertawa kencang menanggapinya. Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak bisa pulang ke kediaman Tohsaka...

...

Benar, Rin sungguh marah dan mengejarnya dengan niat membunuh. Archer belum menjejakkan kakinya di lantai 1 saat dia mendeteksi aura membunuh dan prana dalam jumlah luar biasa dipancarkan sang _Master_. Gawat, pikirnya. Dia tidak mau langsung menghadapi amarah Rin.

Jadi dia kembali ke wujud roh dan kabur.

Masalahnya, sebagai _Master_-nya, Rin bisa dengan mudah mengetahui posisinya walaupun Archer dalam kondisi tidak terlihat seperti itu. Tapi amarah memperkeruh pemikiran si kuncir kembar itu, membuatnya menyisir kompleks sekolah dengan wajah menyeramkan.

Archer, dalam wujud roh, hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Dasar Roh Pahlawan, dia tidak takut sedikitpun. Archer ingin melanjutkan menggoda Rin, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sekolah selama beberapa saat lagi.

Tapi SMU Homurahara ini sudah layaknya halaman belakang rumah untuk Rin, jadi dia tidak bisa bersembunyi sembarangan. Archer pun memutuskan untuk berpindah-pindah tempat persembunyian seperti seorang sniper sampai Rin kecapekan mencarinya dan menyerah.

Target awal Archer untuk bersembunyi, entah kenapa adalah... dojo klub _kyudo_.

Tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah dari apa yang diingatnya. Sebuah bangunan tradisional di tengah modernnya arsitektur gedung sekolah yang lain, dikelilingi hutan kecil yang kini sedang meranggas akibat musim gugur. Bangunan itu tampak kecil dari luar, tapi bagian dalamnya luar dugaan sangat luas. SMU Homurahara memang tidak pernah kekurangan tanah untuk dibangun.

Shirou Emiya dulu adalah anggota klub itu. Sebenarnya hanya iseng, tapi ternyata dia memiliki bakat memanah yang terpendam. Satu-satunya saat tembakannya tidak mengenai tengah sasaran adalah saat dia _ingin_ tembakan itu meleset. Keajaibannya itu membuat seorang penakluk dojo, Ayako Mitsuzuri tertarik. Ia menantang Shirou duel dan kalah... sehingga ia bergabung dengan klub, menjadi rival Shirou. Bahkan di kemudian hari, ia menjadi kapten klub!

Yang terakhir diingat Archer, di penghujung masa SMU mereka, dia melakukan duel memanah untuk terakhir kalinya melawan Ayako, yang berakhir dengan kekalahan Shirou. Setelah itu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Memori itupun kemudian terkubur di tengah karirnya sebagai seorang _mercenary_ dan kemudian _Counter Guardian_...

Tanpa sadar, selama mengingat-ingat itu, kedua kakinya membawa Archer memasuki dojo. Pemandangan penuh rasa nostalgia pun menyeruak. Lantai kayu dojo yang berkilau, busur panah khas Jepang yang tinggi dan anak panah di dalam sarungnya, _shooting range_ berjarak 15 meter dengan 5 buah bulatan target...

Dan Ayako Mitsuzuri.

Mantan kapten klyb itu tampak mengenakan seragam klub lengkap dengan pelindung dada, dengan sebuah busur panah tergenggam di tangannya. Ia ada dalam mode konsentrasi penuh, membidik sebuah target yang berada di tengah barisan. Nafas Archer seolah tertahan saat melihat gadis berambut coklat itu menembakkan sebuah anak panah... yang tepat menghunjam tengah sasaran.

Archer bersiul kagum.

Itu membuat Ayako menyadari keberadaannya. Ia menoleh dan berkata, "Ah. _Butler_-niisan."

Serius? Baru lima menit meninggalkan gedung kelas 3, gosip tentangnya sebagai _butler_ Rin sudah menyebar sampai ke sini?! Archer benar-benar melupakan kecanggihan jaringan informasi SMU Homurahara rupanya...

"Oh, maaf," Archer mengusap lehernya. "Kupikir nggak ada orang, jadi aku masuk seenaknya."

"Nggak apa-apa," Ayako tersenyum tomboy, seperti yang selalu diingat Archer, "Orang-orang aneh seperti Saber-san dan... Rider-san... juga sering kemari."

Dia bergidik menyebut wanita tinggi yang selalu mengejarnya itu. Mengabaikan Saber yang tertarik karena ia dulunya seorang raja yang sering berurusan dengan pemanah, Rider sepertinya kemari hanya untuk menggoda Ayako (dengan beralasan mengawasi Sakura, si kapten baru klub).

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu performa yang bagus," Archer menunjuk anak panah yang menancap di tengah sasaran, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa dia sadari.

Wajah Ayako memerah karena pujian sederhana itu. Ia menggaruk pipinya, "Hehe... sebagai mantan kapten klub, aku nggak bisa tampil memalukan di depan para junior kan?"

Pekerja keras seperti biasa, Ayako ini. Padahal, dulunya ia mudah sekali bosan. Ia mengikuti banyak klub di Homurahara ini, tapi ketika sudah menyerap berbagai ilmunya, ia akan segera berganti klub. Keberadaannya di klub _kyudo_ inilah yang paling lama, sejak dikalahkan Shirou Emiya dua tahun lalu, sampai sekarang.

Selama itu pula kemampuannya meningkat pesat. Tapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ia jadi tidak mudah puas. Karena ia selalu kalah oleh Shirou. Maka ia berlatih dan terus berlatih... ketekunannya ini membuat ia diangkat jadi kapten klub.

Yah, walaupun gara-gara itu ia sampai dianggap sebagai laki-laki oleh anggota lain.

"Begitu?" Archer tersenyum. "Dengan mantan kapten sepertimu, nggak heran sekarang Sakura Matou sudah menjadi kapten yang sungguh bisa diandalkan."

Wajah Ayako memerah lagi mendengar pujian itu. Gadis ini, di balik sifat tomboy-nya, memang lemah kepada 'serangan langsung', seperti yang dilakukan Lancer di toko bunga atau Rider yang mendekatinya dengan agresif. Itu membuatnya... tampak feminim dan manis.

Tiba-tiba, Archer merasakan ada sesuatu perasaan yang seperti menarik bulu kuduknya. Dia mendeteksi prana milik Rin di sekitar area dojo. Saatnya kabur. "Aku... sebaiknya keluar saja. Nggak mau mengganggu latihanmu," diapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dojo.

Memandang punggung lebar pria itu yang semakin menjauh, entah kenapa Ayako teringat soal insiden setahun lalu...

.

"Shinji, bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Aku ingin bicara."

"Hmm? Kenapa, Emiya?" Shinji Matou menolehi sahabatnya itu dengan wajah sok seperti biasa. "Sekarang kita masih latihan, tahu. Sebagai _wakil kapten_, aku nggak bisa meninggalkan dojo."

Dia menekankan kata wakil kapten, ingin menunjukkan pada Shirou bahwa dia berada di atasnya.

"Katakan saja di sini," kata Shinji kemudian.

Shirou menoleh kanan-kiri, dia tidak mau pembicaraan ini didengar anggota klub lain. Untungnya anggota lain tengah serius berlatih. Kebetulan juga yang mau dibicarakan sedang keluar untuk memanggil Fujimura-sensei, jadi kalau dia ingin bicara, jadi sekaranglah saatnya.

"Ini... soal Sakura," wajah Shirou tampak serius. Shinji hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan cowok berambut merah itu melanjutkan. "Aku nggak sengaja melihat... beberapa memar di badannya. Ini yang kedua kalinya dalam bulan ini. Apa kamu tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

Shinji mendengus. "Hah! Si ceroboh itu jatuh dari tangga lagi. Sudah kubilang, jangan ke tempat Emiya dulu sampai lengannya sembuh supaya senpai tersayangnya itu nggak khawatir berlebihan, juga."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Ini bukan salah Sakura."

"Aku tahu," Shinji menyilangkan lengan, dia tampak kesal. "Akan kuminta dia lebih hati-hati."

Orang biasa yang berbicara dengan Shinji sampai tahap ini biasanya akan meninggalkan dia, berpikir kalau cowok itu tidak tahu apa-apa... tapi, bukan Shirou namanya kalau dia tidak berusaha menyelidiki lebih lanjut.

"Shinji... kenapa kau tahu kalau yang memar adalah lengan Sakura? Aku belum menyebutkannya," tanya Shirou. Kali ini dia benar-benar tampak curiga. "Lalu, jatuh dari tangga, katamu? Nggak mungkin dia memar di lengan kalau benar begitu."

Dia berjalan mendekati Shinji, dan mencengkeram kerah seragamnya. Hal itu membuat latihan anggota lain terhenti untuk memperhatikan dua orang itu. Di saat yang sama, Sakura sudah kembali bersama Fujimura-sensei. Sang penanggungjawab klub hendak mengucapkan salam saat ia melihat situasi di antara Shirou dan Shinji.

"Shinji, jujur aku nggak mau menanyakan ini, sungguh," kata Shirou, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. "Apa kau... melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura?"

Seisi dojo terhenyak. Itu pertanyaan yang sungguh agresif, di luar sikap pecinta damai seorang Shirou Emiya! Sakura yang hendak melerai mereka, malah dihentikan Fujimura-sensei.

Dalam posisi begitu, Shinji masih bisa menyeringai sombong. Dia memainkan poni berombaknya, dan menjawab, "Sakura itu adik_ku_, jadi terserah bagaimana aku memperlakukannya, kan?"

Buak!

Shinji terpental.

Semua orang di dojo memandang Shirou dengan mata terbelalak. Shirou Emiya... sang _brownie_ Homurahara yang ramah, tidak pernah menolak permintaan bantuan, dan tidak pernah marah itu... _memukul_ Shinji?!

"Nii-san!" Sakura menghampiri sang kakak dengan wajah khawatir. Walaupun dia selalu ada di pihak Shirou, untuk kali ini keluarga lebih penting baginya.

Tapi dasar Shinji, dia menampik bantuan Sakura dan bangkit sendiri dengan keras kepala. Hidungnya berdarah, dia memandang Shirou dengan amat marah seolah ingin membunuhnya. Herannya, tidak ada umpatan atau teriakan yang terlontar dari mulut cerewetnya saat itu. Dia tidak berniat membalas pukulan itu, sepertinya.

"Maaf, Mitsuzuri. Aku... hari ini ingin pulang lebih awal," kata Shirou kemudian.

Ayako, dengan tanpa berkedip, mengangguk perlahan. Shirou minta maaf pada anggota lain karena sudah mengganggu latihan mereka, lalu ia meringkasi peralatannya dan berjalan keluar dojo. Ayako memandang punggung Shirou yang semakin menjauh itu, dan merasa bahwa ia takkan bisa melihatnya lagi.

Firasat itu benar, karena keesokan harinya Shirou mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari keanggotaan klub...

.

Ya, entah kenapa, yang dilihat Ayako dari Archer sekarang sangat mirip dengan kejadian setahun lalu, kepergian Shirou dari klub. Walaupun dia kadang-kadang mampir, bukan sebagai anggota klub lagi, melainkan sebagai murid SMU Homurahara biasa.

Ayako terus membujuknya untuk kembali tiap mereka bertemu, tapi Shirou bisa mengelak dengan berbagai alasan. Cowok itu seperti membuang rivalitasnya dengan Ayako begitu saja, walaupun rivalitas itu sepertinya hanya berasal sepihak dari sang kapten.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kiri Ayako menemukan ujung kemeja Archer. Pria berkulit coklat itupun menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Um... maukah kamu menemaniku minum teh?"

Archer menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian, tanpa bisa dia kontrol, mulutnya menjawab, "Ah. Baiklah."

Padahal dia harus segera melarikan diri dari Rin... tapi Archer berpikir, jika melewatkan ini, dia akan semakin tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum senang dan segera pergi ke pojok dojo. Ia menjerang teko di atas kompor kecil, lalu menyiapkan 2 buah cangkir... semua itu dilakukannya sambil bersenandung senang, sungguh di luar karakter.

Archer meletakkan sepasang bantal untuk alas duduk mereka. "Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini... umm, Ayako Mitsuzuri?" dia berpura-pura tidak terlalu mengingat nama gadis berambut coklat itu. "Bukankah sekarang masih jam makan siang? Setelah ini masih ada pelajaran kan?"

Ayako membuka toples berisikan daun teh dan menyendoknya ke dalam teko. "Anak kelas 3 sepertiku sudah nggak ada pelajaran."

"Oh? Aku dengar dari Rin, anak kelas 3 sudah harus pensiun dari klub masing-masing?"

"Iya sih. Tapi, kurasa aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan klub," Ayako menggaruk pipinya, malu.

Archer tertawa kecil. "Yah, pasti susah, meninggalkan klub di mana kau pernah menjadi kapten."

Mendengar itu, sang mantan kapten menaikkan alisnya. Dari mana pria itu tahu kalau ia dulunya kapten klub? Kemudian, ia ingat kalau Archer itu semacam _butler_-nya Rin, jadi mungkin dia tahu dari sana. Sebanyak apakah yang diceritakan Rin tentangnya?

Pwiiittttt!

Teko berbunyi dengan nyaring, dan Ayako segera mematikan kompornya. Dengan gerakan yang feminim, ia menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya dan Archer.

Dengan secangkir teh hangat, pembicaraan berjalan dengan lebih mulus. Ayako menceritakan sejarah klub _kyudo_, pencapaian klub, dan anggota-anggota barunya yang lumayan berpotensi (bahkan Minori, adiknya itu). Sementara Archer mencoba meluruskan fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah sepupu Rin dari luar negeri, yang tinggal di kediaman Tohsaka selama mengunjungi kota Fuyuki. Ayako menerimanya dengan mudah, karena ia mengenal Saber dan Rider yang juga memiliki cerita seperti itu.

Setelah itu, selama beberapa saat mereka saling diam.

Archer memejamkan matanya, dia berkonsentrasi untuk mendeteksi Rin sekaligus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk melarikan diri kalau tiba-tiba disergap. Sementara itu, Ayako... ia curi-curi pandang ke Archer. Pria di dekatnya ini memiliki aura yang sangat dewasa, tapi ekspresi yang dikenakannya selalu sedih. Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Archer ini sangat bisa diandalkan. Dia seolah tidak akan membiarkan orang lain yang kesusahan. Perasaan yang sepertinya akrab buat Ayako...

Ayako tidak suka kalau ia tidak mengetahui sesuatu. Jadi, ia memberanikan diri, "N-nee, _butler_-san."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Jika Archer adalah orang biasa, dia pasti akan menyemprotkan teh dari mulutnya. Tapi dia bukan orang biasa, dia seorang _Counter Guardian_ yang terikat kontrak dengan Alaya! Maka, ekspresi kagetnya hanyalah sepasang mata yang terbelalak.

... dia cukup terlihat kaget.

"H-hanya perasaanmu saja, mungkin," kata Archer kemudian, setelah rasa kagetnya sedikit reda.

"Bukan, aku yakin banget soal ini. Kita pernah bertemu, tapi entah kapan..." Ayako mengatakan itu dengan seringai usil, tapi ia tampak amat serius. "Pokoknya, waktu aku melihatmu di dojo ini, ada perasaan nostalgia yang nggak terjelaskan. Mungkin kita pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Kehidupan_ku_ sebelumnya, maksudmu, Mitsuzuri?" pikir Archer, menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan_ tsukkomi_. Merasa rahasianya mulai terbongkar, dia pun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kebetulan dia mengetahui kelemahan Ayako Mitsuzuri dan ada materi yang pas untuk itu...

Dia menyesap teh dalam cangkirnya dan berkomentar, "Ngomong-ngomong, tehnya enak sekali. Kudengar, orang yang pandai membuat teh juga pandai memasak."

Wajah Ayako memerah sedikit, "B-benarkah? Itu karena aku memakai daun teh mahal yang hanya disuguhkan pada tamu penting! Hehehe, kuharap Sakura nggak menyadarinya... akhir-akhir ini, anak itu kalau marah cukup seram."

Kelemahan Ayako tetap pada pujian yang datang tiba-tiba, Archer menyeringai dalam hati. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena memanfaatkannya... sedikit.

Tapi Ayako pulih dengan cepat. Wajahnya kembali serius, dia bertanya lagi, "Nama seperti apakah 'Archer' itu?"

Pria itu mendecak dalam hati, tapi ekspresi wajahnya masih netral. "Itu nama keluarga."

"Aah, sama seperti Saber-san dan... Rider-san. Pada awalnya kupikir kalian bermain _game_ apa, menggunakan nama dari profesi fantasi seperti itu. Setelah mendengar darimu, sepertinya nama keluarga seperti itu cukup umum di luar negeri."

Anak ini nalurinya memang tajam, pikir Archer.

"Archer, dengan kata lain, pemanah. Apa kamu berasal dari keluarga atlit memanah?"

Aku dulunya anggota klub _kyudo_ SMU Homurahara, sehingga Cawan Suci menempatkanku dalam kelas Archer. Tentu saja EMIYA tidak bisa mengatakan itu, bukan? Jadi, dia menjawab, "... bisa kau bilang begitu."

"Oooh. Lancer-san di toko bunga itu juga, dia seorang atlit lempar lembing sesuai namanya. Sepertinya dia cukup jago," Ayako menyentuh dagunya, kedua mata coklat jernihnya berkilauan.

Archer bergidik, entah karena apa. Ini mulai berbahaya...

"Jadi... bisa kamu tunjukkan teknik memanahmu, Archer-san? Aku ingin tahu apa kamu pantas menyandang nama 'Archer'."

"Hah?"

...

Entah karena nostalgia telah membakar pemikiran jernihnya atau karena tidak tega menolak permintaan yang dilancarkan dengan _puppy-dog eyes_ ala Ayako (yang lebih mirip anak kucing), di sinilah Archer sekarang berada. Di area latihan dojo, dengan mengenakan seragam latihan (entah kenapa ada seragam yang pas dengan ukuran badannya). Tangan kanannya menggenggam busur dan di tangan kirinya ada sebuah anak panah.

Pikiran Archer seolah kembali ke masa hidupnya yang teramat lampau, di mana dia masih seorang bocah naif yang kebetulan jago memanah. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kamu terlihat sangat pantas memakai seragam itu, Archer-san!" kedua mata Ayako berbinar-binar. "Seperti atlit memanah profesional!"

"Heh, tentu saja aku pantas mengenakan kostum seperti apapun," Archer mengangkat bahu, wajahnya terlihat amat sok.

Ayako memukul lengannya, gemas, "Aku nggak mengatakan itu, tahu. Sekarang, cepatlah! Sebentar lagi sekolah selesai, aku nggak yakin bisa melihat kemampuan aslimu kalau ada anggota lain!"

"Baik, baik..."

Archer meletakkan anak panahnya ke tali busur, dan mulai membidik. Jarak ke target adalah 15 meter, hal yang mudah untuk seorang Roh Pahlawan yang menyandang kelas Archer. Selain itu, dia juga familier dengan situasi seperti ini.

Di masa hidupnya, entah sudah berapa kali dia berdiri di tempat yang sama dan menembak target yang sama. Tatapan matanya berubah, dia memasang wajah seperti seekor elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya dari langit, ratusan meter di atas permukaan tanah. Dia memang selalu bersikap serius di dojo ini, ratusan masa kehidupannya sebagai _Counter Guardian_ tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan ini.

Di latar belakang, wajah Ayako berubah.

Psyu!

Anak panah itu meluncur... tepat menghunjam ujung anak panah yang ditembakkan Ayako tadi. Pria itu memang ingin pamer, dalam hati dia tidak terima kelasnya sebagai Archer diragukan. Dengan wajah yang masih netral seolah apa yang dia lakukan tadi tidak ada bedanya dengan menarik napas, dia menurunkan busur panahnya sampai setinggi pinggang.

"Begitulah kira-kira," kata Archer tanpa menoleh. "Kondisi busur ini sangat bagus, kalian merawatnya dengan baik-"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan yang lentik menyentuh pundaknya... dan membalikkan badannya dengan paksa. Archer pun melihat wajah Ayako dengan kedua matanya yang terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar... sepertinya baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuat shock berat.

Apa itu karena Archer baru saja menampilkan kemampuannya yang luar biasa? Bukan, itu...

"Emiya..."

DEG!

Jantung Archer berhenti berdetak.

Apa dia ketahuan? Hanya dari sekali tembakan itu? Itu tidak-

Bukan, itu _mungkin_. Tentu saja Ayako menyadarinya. Karena berulangkali berduel dengan Shirou Emiya di dojo ini, jadi pasti ia sangat hafal gaya memanahnya!

Sang _Servant_ pemanah mengumpat kesal dalam hati, dia ingin segera kembali ke wujud roh dan kabur... betapa cerobohnya dia!

"M-maksudku, Shirou Emiya. Apa kamu mengenalnya?"

Archer tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya. Mengagetkan saja! Padahal dia pikir identitasnya sudah ketahuan. Dia berdeham dan menjawab, "Uh... ya. Dia teman seangkatan Rin 'kan?"

"Iya! Kalau begitu, apa kamu yang mengajarinya teknik memanah seperti itu?" Ayako benar-benar penasaran sekarang, "Karena, gaya kalian begitu mirip!"

Archer menghela napas lega, sepertinya gadis itu masih belum tahu. Dia pun kembali mengeluarkan kepura-puraannya. "Oh? Apa dia anggota klub ini?"

"Bukan, dia mengundurkan diri di awal kelas 2."

"Ah... Kalau dia memiliki teknik sepertiku, sayang sekali kalau dia membuang busur begitu saja. Tapi remaja memang seperti itu, kurasa," Archer tersenyum sok.

Ayako menanggapinya dengan senyuman sedih. Dari semua tindakan bodohnya selama SMU, melepaskan Shirou begitu saja dari klub menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya.

"Benar kan? Makanya aku selalu bersikeras mengajaknya kembali! Kurasa kamu sudah mendengar soal ini dari Tohsaka juga."

"Mungkin," jawab Archer. Dia melirik tangan Ayako yang masih menempel di pundaknya. "Lalu, apa kita sudah selesai di sini kan? Aku... mau ganti baju."

Dengan wajah merah, Ayako buru-buru melepaskan tangannya sambil minta maaf. Archer menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis, lalu berjalan ke ruang ganti dojo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah kembali dengan kemejanya. Dia menemukan Ayako yang berdiri di dekat tempat memanah, terlarut dalam pikiran dengan kepalan tangan menyentuh dagunya.

Apa ia masih memikirkan soal yang tadi? Archer pun memanggilnya untuk menghentikan itu, "Ayako Mitsuzuri, aku sudah selesai."

Sang mantan kapten klub terhenyak, lalu menoleh. Melihat pria itu, ia segera menghampirinya dengan wajah serius. Archer sudah membayangkan apa yang akan ia tanyakan-

"Dari tadi aku selalu kepikiran... Archer-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Emiya? Kuperhatikan, kalian berdua cukup mirip."

Sepertinya itu pertanyaan yang muncul setelah berpikir cukup keras. Menghadapi itu, Archer...

"Haah?!" dia menaikkan kedua alis dan nada bicaranya.

Mengabaikan sifat tenangnya, kekesalan Archer selalu terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang dibandingkan dengan si idiot naif Shirou Emiya itu (alias dirinya sendiri dari masa lalu)!

Menelan ludahnya, Archer bertanya balik, "Y-yang benar?"

"Benar! Pertama, alis kalian. Di sekolah ini, bukan di kota Fuyuki ini, aku nggak yakin pernah melihat bentuk alis yang seperti kalian. Kedua, cara bicara kalian, terutama tentang 'keadilan'! Aku pernah dengar dari Sakura kalau Emiya bercita-cita menjadi 'pembela kebenaran', dan kudengar dari Makidera dan yang lain, kamu pernah berpidato soal 'keadilan', dengan sudut pandang yang amat mirip dengan Emiya! Dan yang ketiga, kalian berdua jago pekerjaan rumahan, Emiya dengan masakannya dan kamu yang menjadi semacam _butler_ Tohsaka, seperti suami rumah tangga saja."

"Enak saja. Shirou Emiya nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku," Archer menyangkal keras-keras dalam pemikirannya. Meminjam nada bicara Gilgamesh, dia melanjutkan, "Dia hanya seorang _faker_!"

Padahal dia juga _faker_.

"Terakhir, gaya memanah kalian," Ayako memandang kedua iris berwarna baja Archer dalam-dalam. "Kalian berdua memiliki pendekatan untuk _kyudo_ yang sama persis. Tatapan mata kalian waktu mengincar target, gaya menembak kalian... dan ideologi memanah kalian. Bahwa satu-satunya saat tembakan kalian meleset adalah saat kalian _ingin_ tembakan itu meleset-"

Selama Ayako berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, yang ada di pikiran Archer adalah bagaimana cara dia berbohong dan berakting untuk menjawab itu semua. Dia baru mulai merasa nyaman di dunia ini, dia tidak mau itu hilang karena identitas aslinya ketahuan oleh mereka yang bukan peserta Perang...

"... siapa kamu sebenarnya, Archer-san?"

Tapi, Perang Cawan Suci yang tengah berlangsung sekarang bukanlah Perang Cawan Suci yang sebenarnya. Ini adalah sebuah rekayasa. Awalnya hanya Shirou yang curiga, tapi setelah Rin kembali dari London, perlahan rahasia mulai terkuak.

Intinya, ini adalah rekayasa Perang Cawan Suci Ketiga dengan menggunakan aktor dari Perang Kelima.

Selain itu, Perang hanya berlangsung 4 hari, yang kemudian terus berulang. Orang-orang yang peka seperti para _Servant_, Rin, Illya... bahkan Issei dan Himuro pernah mengatakan kecurigaan mereka pada Rin (yang kemudian dia ceritakan ke Archer).

Maka, bukan hal aneh sebenarnya kalau Ayako juga mulai menemukan keanehan... terutama tentang identitas Archer. Walaupun sebenarnya pria itu juga salah, dia memberikan terlalu banyak petunjuk selama mereka berduaan di dojo.

Aku adalah Roh Pahlawan EMIYA, itulah jawaban yang diinginkan Ayako. Kalau dipikir baik-baik, sebenarnya bisa saja Archer memberikan jawaban itu. Toh identitasnya ketahuan juga tidak ada efek baginya. Dia tidak dirugikan dan para musuh pun tidak diuntungkan. Paling, mereka hanya dapat bahan sindiran baru saja.

Ya... Archer tidak keberatan membeberkan identitasnya karena ini bukanlah Perang Cawan Suci yang sebenarnya. Sebagai lokasi Perang palsu, kota Fuyuki tempat mereka berada ini juga hasil rekayasa. Siapapun... apapun yang melakukan ini, telah mengambil para aktor yang terinspirasi dari orang-orang yang sebenarnya di kota Fuyuki yang asli. Begitu juga dengan para _Servant_. Setelah Cawan Suci dihancurkan Shirou dan Saber di akhir Perang Kelima, semua _Servant_ menghilang dari dunia fana.

Tapi di Perang rekayasa ini, semua _Servant_ kembali. Para _Master_ yang tewas pun dihidupkan kembali. Dengan kata lain...

Archer yang berada di sini bukanlah Roh Pahlawan EMIYA yang berdiam di Takhta Pahlawan. Dan Ayako Mitsuzuri di depannya juga bukan Ayako Mitsuzuri yang asli.

Semua yang ada di kota ini adalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Heh, Archer ingin tertawa setelah menyadari ini.

"... cerita tentangku cukup panjang dan mungkin... nggak masuk akal," kata Archer dengan wajah serius. "Apa kau masih mau mendengarnya, Ayako Mitsuzuri?"

Tertegun karena lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba menampakkan wajah super serius dan memancarkan semacam semangat yang aneh, Ayako hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan.

Mereka berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka waktu minum teh tadi, dan Archer mempersilakan Ayako duduk. Dia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas panjang. "Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Archer mengambil teko berisi air yang sudah dingin itu dan menuangkannya ke atas kepalanya. Kemudian dia menurunkan rambut jabriknya yang basah ke depan wajah...

Hal terakhir yang membedakan Archer dan Shirou Emiya adalah gaya rambut mereka. Panjang rambut mereka sama, bedanya Archer menaikkan semua poninya ke atas kepala. Jika rambutnya basah (seperti saat dia baru mandi)... Rin pernah bilang, dia kembali menjadi Shirou Emiya secara fisik. Hanya lebih tinggi, lebih berotot, dan berkulit gelap. juga lebih keren, tapi tentu saja Rin tidak mau mengakui itu.

Sekarang setelah dia kembali mengenakan penampilan itu, kedua mata coklat Ayako terbelalak.

"... Emiya?!"

Archer... bukan, Shirou Emiya tersenyum. Senyuman polos yang selalu dinantikan Ayako, setiap hari selama 3 tahun mengenalnya. "Apa kabar, Mitsuzuri? Aku adalah Shirou Emiya dari masa depan."

Brak!

Ayako seolah kehilangan kekuatan di tubuh bagian atasnya, ia terjatuh begitu saja dari posisi duduk. Shock yang diterimanya begitu berat, entah kenapa ia langsung mempercayai perkataan pria berkulit coklat di depannya itu. Bahwa dia adalah wujud dewasa dari seorang Shirou Emiya.

"Mitsuzuri, apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kota ini?" tidak mempedulikan reaksi Ayako, Shirou mulai berbicara lagi, "Fujimura-sensei, Issei, Makidera dan yang lain berpikir begitu. Mereka menceritakan itu pada Tohsaka, yang kemudian memberitahukannya padaku."

Tanpa dia sadari, dia kembali menggunakan cara Shirou Emiya memanggil para kenalannya.

"Keberadaanku di sini disebabkan oleh 'keanehan' itu. Kamu bisa bilang... ada kelainan pada dimensi ruang dan waktu kota Fuyuki ini. Kamu suka nonton film kan? Ini mirip tema beberapa film sci-fi favoritmu. Aku dan Tohsaka belum tahu apa penyebab kelainan itu... tapi tenang saja, kita terus berusaha untuk memecahkannya."

Tapi Shirou pada dasarnya tetap seorang _magus_, jadi dia tidak menjelaskan soal Cawan Suci dan para _Servant_. Dia memilih menggunakan istilah-istilah ambigu seperti itu.

"Selama ini aku tinggal di rumah Tohsaka sementara dia menginap di rumah Shirou Emiya–yang kamu kenal. Yah, karena Tohsaka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, dia memanfaatkan aku menjadi pelayannya. Makanya aku mengaku sebagai _butler_-nya-"

Penjelasan Shirou terhenti saat tiba-tiba Ayako menyentuh wajahnya. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di kedua mata coklatnya, ia memandang Shirou dengan pandangan yang sama dengan yang diberikannya kepada Shirou Emiya. Teman, rival... sekaligus orang yang pernah dia sukai.

Pertanyaan yang dia utarakan adalah apa yang sejak awal paling membuatnya penasaran. "Emiya, warna rambutmu seolah luntur ke kulit! Ini kanker?!"

Itu sungguh kasar. "Ouch. Itu sakit, tahu," Shirou tersenyum kesal. "Ini... efek samping dari latihan yang kulakukan."

Ayako mengangkat alisnya. "Apa... yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku telah mewujudkan impianku, Mitsuzuri. Aku menjadi seorang pahlawan, pembela kebenaran," Shirou mengatakan itu dengan bangga. Tapi, ekspresinya tetap netral, bahkan cenderung sedih.

"O-ooh...," Ayako melepaskan tangannya. Kemudian, dengan ragu ia bertanya lagi, "Apa... kamu bahagia dengan itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat ekspresi Shirou berubah menjadi sedingin baja. Melihat itu, Ayako menyadarinya... bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan yang tabu.

"Kalau..." setelah terdiam beberapa saat, pria itu mulai berbicara lagi. "Kalau kamu menanyakan ini padaku di setengah tahun yang lalu, aku... akan membunuhmu."

Degg!

Mendengar itu, leher Ayako seolah tercekik oleh tangan yang tidak terlihat. Nafsu membunuh yang dipancarkan Shirou dari masa depan itu benar-benar nyata!

"Jawabannya... tidak. Aku tidak bahagia," begitu Shirou mengatakan itu, tekanan yang diterima Ayako menguap begitu saja. "Mitsuzuri. Menjadi seorang pahlawan berarti menyelamatkan 1 orang dengan mengabaikan orang lain. Seorang pahlawan hanya bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ada di pihaknya, dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya."

Shirou memandang kedua tangannya yang berkapal karena seringnya dia menggenggam senjata.

"Yang kemudian terjadi, tanpa kusadari aku menjadi seorang yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pembunuh. Menyelamatkan seorang dengan mengorbankan orang lain; mengorbankan segelintir orang untuk menyelamatkan lebih banyak orang. Atau menjadi 'tukang bersih-bersih', membersihkan dunia dari noda yang bernama 'manusia'. Aku bekerja dengan berpedoman pada ideologi ekstrim itu, sebuah ideologi yang kupinjam dari ayah."

Seorang idealis yang tidak ingin melihat seorangpun menangis, akhirnya hanya bisa melihat tangisan umat manusia. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Shirou memandang Ayako yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa ideologi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan... pemikiran itu menjadi jurang yang membuatku semakin terperosok. Menjalani kehidupan berlumur darah tanpa ada titik terang... sering terpikir olehku untuk mengakhiri nyawa ini. Tapi, sedalam apapun aku jatuh, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, mencabut nyawa penuh dosa ini. Sampai aku tiba di sini. Di kota Fuyuki, belasan tahun sebelum aku menjadi seorang pahlawan."

Shirou menghela napas, dia akan menjelaskan hal gila yang memanggilnya bertarung sebagai _Servant_ Archer dalam Perang Cawan Suci.

"Mitsuzuri, kamu mengerti soal paradoks waktu?"

Sebuah teori ilmiah yang mengatakan bahwa dalam suatu perjalanan melewati waktu, pertemuan antara sang pengelana waktu dan dirinya sendiri dari masa depan maupun masa lalu akan membuat dirinya musnah. Dengan kata lain, keberadaannya hilang dari sejarah. Ayako mengangguk, ia mengerti soal itu dari berbagai film yang pernah ditontonnya.

"Ya. Kupikir, jika aku bisa membunuh Shirou Emiya dengan kedua tanganku, akan terjadi paradoks yang membuatku menghilang dari eksistensi."

Ayako membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian, dengan gerakan cepat ia mencengkeram kerah Shirou.

"T-tapi! Walaupun kamu melakukan itu-"

'Kamu takkan diselamatkan'... kata-kata ini ia telan sendiri.

Shirou menaikkan alisnya. Reaksi yang dia terima dari Ayako sama dengan reaksi Rin dan Saber waktu dia mengutarakan rencana gila itu. Heh. Dia sudah tahu itu, tidak usah mereka mengulangi di depan wajahnya.

"K-kenapa kamu malah senyum-senyum?!"

Shirou melepaskan tangan dari kerahnya, kemudian menempelkan tangan itu ke wajahnya, membuat pipi Ayako memerah dengan dahsyat. Ia memang cocok menjadi saingan Rin, warna ronanya sama-sama merah terang!

"Shirou Emiya sendiri-lah yang menyadarkan aku. Bahwa keputusanku menjadi seorang pahlawan itu bukanlah kesalahan. Seberat apapun jalan kepahlawanan, sebanyak apapun duri di bawah kedua kakiku yang melangkah di sana, aspirasinya bukanlah kesalahan. Bahwa jika dia menjadi aku kelak, dia tidak akan memiliki penyesalan. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa dia tempuh. Bahwa seluruh hidupnya telah diberikan kepada pedang, sebagai senjata memerangi kejahatan dan ketidakadilan."

Tidak mempedulikan kerugian, juga keuntungan. Aku tidak memiliki penyesalan, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan...

Seluruh hidupku adalah Unlimited Blade Works.

Itu modifikasi Shirou kepada mantra yang digunakan Roh Pahlawan EMIYA sepanjang kehidupan abadinya sebagai _Counter Guardian_. Hanya beberapa patah kata, tapi efeknya kepada diri Archer sungguh besar.

Karena jika dia mau memandang kehidupannya sebagai pahlawan dengan sedikit naif, maka dia tidak perlu menyesali semuanya.

"Aku sudah menemukan jawabanku darinya. Heh, konyol bukan? Dinasihati dirimu sendiri dari masa lalu, dirimu sendiri yang kau anggap sebagai remaja ababil yang naif."

Saat itu wajah Ayako sudah kehilangan ronanya, ia terpana mendengar kalimat itu.

"Lagipula, dengan orang-orang seperti Tohsaka, Sakura, Fujimura-sensei, dan yang lain di sekitar Shirou Emiya, aku yakin dia takkan menjadi sepertiku. Mereka pasti akan membuatnya bisa mencintai diri sendiri," dengan itu, dia melepaskan tangan Ayako. "Ah, kamu juga, Mitsuzuri. Bagaimanapun, kamu juga pernah mewarnai kehidupan remaja seorang Shirou Emiya."

Dengan itu, Archer merasa sudah menceritakan semua tentang dirinya. Melewatkan fakta tentang sihir dan memberikan inti cerita. Sepertinya Kirei Kotomine benar-benar mempengaruhinya... dia tertawa dalam hati.

"Fiuh... cerita yang cukup berat. Kalau aku menjualnya ke studio film, aku akan kaya," Ayako mengusap keringat yang entah sejak kapan membasahi dahinya. "Daripada itu... kenapa kamu jadi keren begini, hah?! Tinggi, kekar, suara macho, dengan kemampuan memanah yang tidak kalah dari atlit profesional! Apa saja yang kamu lakukan selama... eh, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Hm, kalau nggak salah 29."

"Sial, berarti kamu masih ada di puncak karir!" Ayako memukul pundaknya. "Jadi... apa bayaran sebagai seorang pahlawan banyak? Kamu semacam _mercenary_ kan?"

Yah, serahkan pada seorang Ayako Mitsuzuri untuk mengarahkan pembicaraan ke karir, Archer merasa pundaknya melemas. "Tentu saja, walaupun aku nggak bisa menikmatinya. Misi, misi, dan misi, nggak ada liburan buatku. Yah, berkat itu aku juga bisa berkeliling dunia sih."

"Eeeh... itu membuatku iri, sungguh!"

"Uh, lalu bagaimana dengan pergolakan batinku?" Archer tidak habis pikir.

"Memangnya kenapa soal itu? Cita-citamu menjadi pahlawan bisa terwujud di dunia modern ini, menurutku sudah luar biasa! Emiya, kamu membuatku mendapat inspirasi mengenai masa depanku. Yah, kamu tahu, kekhawatiran yang biasa dialami anak kelas 3 SMU sebelum kelulusan."

Ayako menggaruk pipinya.

"Emiya, mungkin kamu nggak tahu, tapi aku ingin menjadi seorang perawat. Tapi, sekolah keperawatan tidak ada di prefektur ini, aku harus ke dekat Tokyo. Awalnya aku nggak yakin bisa meninggalkan Fuyuki... tapi, mendengar ceritamu tadi, aku jadi semakin mantap dengan pilihanku. Terimakasih."

Oh.

Jadi, ini yang dikatakan Shirou Emiya sebagai alasan untuk tidak menyesali keputusannya?

Bahwa meskipun darah penjahat dan juga orang-orang tidak bersalah membasahi sekujur badannya, dia masih bisa memberi inspirasi untuk orang lain?

Dengan kata lain, keselamatan yang dia berikan kepada orang lain, itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak patut disesali.

Aah. Shirou tersenyum. Keputusannya kemari ternyata benar. Dia mendapat suatu hal yang memperingan beban di pundaknya, sekembalinya dia ke Takhta Pahlawan setelah Perang rekayasa ini berakhir.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong," memecah keheningan, Ayako mencoba memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Uh, sebenarnya ini lebih ke bidangnya Makidera dan yang lain sih, tapi..."

Archer mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dengan usia segitu... apa kamu sudah..."

"Heh, kukira apa," dasar cewek, selalu tertarik dengan kehidupan percintaan, "Sebenarnya aku nggak boleh menceritakan ini, karena bisa memanggil polisi waktu*, tapi... aku single. Kehidupanku terlalu berbahaya untuk istri dan anak-anak, tahu."

Ayako memutar bola matanya, kecewa.

"Walaupun, aku sempat berpacaran dengan Tohsaka."

Mata lawan bicaranya terbelalak sekali lagi. Apa setelah ini ia akan baik-baik saja?

"'Sempat'. Kita nggak sengaja bertemu waktu bersekolah di London dan dari situ hubungan kami mengalir dengan natural. Yah, walaupun itu nggak berlangsung lama karena aku terlalu terburu-buru mengejar cita-citaku."

"Emiya dan Tohsaka, huh? Dasar Tohsaka, pada akhirnya dia mengalahkanku soal ini juga!"

"Oh? Ini soal taruhan kalian, siapa yang mendapat pacar lebih dulu? Aku pernah dengar itu dari Tohsaka, aku nggak menyangka orang seperti Mitsuzuri mau mengikutinya."

"Hee? Orang seperti Mitsuzuri...? Apa maksudmu, Emiya?"

Archer mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan wajah. "Kupikir, maaf, anak tomboy sepertimu nggak tertarik soal begituan."

"Maaf saja ya, aku ini cewek SMU normal!" Ayako menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka tertawa bersama setelah itu. Setelah reda, si mantan ketua klub tersenyum hangat, membuat Archer menaikkan alisnya. Dia sepertinya pernah melihat ekspresi Ayako yang seperti itu...

"Emiya, sekarang kamu sudah bisa tersenyum, ya?"

Ah.

Archer teringat lagi sepotong kenangan lamanya.

Sore hari, sepulang kegiatan klub, dia tidak sengaja bertemu Ayako di dekat loker dan mereka ngobrol sebentar tentang klub. Awalnya pembicaraan ringan, sampai Ayako menembaknya dengan pernyataan telak.

"Habis, Emiya... kamu nggak pernah tersenyum, sih."

Shirou hanya bisa membelalakkan mata sementara dalam pikirannya, api dari bencana kebakaran akibat Perang Cawan Suci Keempat kembali berkobar. Ya, saat itu Shirou sudah menjadi seorang yang mentalnya rusak akibat bencana itu. Dia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh tersenyum. Sepertinya ini cukup parah sampai temannya harus memperingatkan.

Tapi kini, sebagai _Counter Guardian _yang mentalnya sudah sedingin baja, Shirou malah bisa tersenyum dengan tulus, bahkan tertawa nyaring.

"Yah, banyak yang telah terjadi," Archer menjawab. "Untuk ini, aku berterimakasih pada Rin dan semua orang yang kukenal di masa lalu ini. Tentu saja, kamu juga, Mitsuzuri."

Ayako menyadari bahwa pria itu kembali memanggil nama Rin, bukan lagi 'Tohsaka' seperti yang selalu digunakan Shirou Emiya.

"Ayako."

"Hmm?"

"K-karena kamu memanggil Tohsaka dengan nama panggilannya, ka-kamu juga harus memanggilku 'Ayako'! Kalau nggak, akan susah membedakan panggilan darimu dan Emiya!"

"Oh. Bukankah suara kita berbeda? Bagaimana mungkin kamu salah mendengar suara macho ini dengan-"

Perkataan Archer terhenti karena Ayako meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah, dia berkata dengan nada memohon, "T-turuti saja."

"Baik... Ayako."

Berbeda dengan Rider yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri waktu memanggilnya begitu, mendengar Shirou memanggil namanya langsung membuat hatinya merasa hangat, dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Shirou dewasa ini, entah kenapa bisa membuat hal seperti memanggil nama kecil terdengar... begitu intim.

Itu membuatnya semakin berani. Menjulurkan tangannya, ia kembali menyentuh wajah perunggu Shirou. "S-Shirou. Karena kamu sudah menceritakan rahasiamu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," katanya sambil merangkak maju. Shirou di depannya tidak bereaksi, jadi ia meneruskannya... sampai ia duduk di atas badan Shirou. "Aku pernah... me-menyukaimu."

Satu lagi perbedaan Archer dengan Shirou Emiya, adalah bahwa Archer lebih peka terhadap perasaan lawan jenis. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui perasaan Ayako sesaat setelah gadis itu menanyakan soal masa depannya, jadi waktu ia mengakuinya langsung, Archer tidak kaget.

"Aku tahu. Salah satu alasanmu terus berusaha menarikku kembali ke klub, adalah supaya kamu bisa berdekatan terus denganku, kan?"

"U-ugh! Aku tahu aku sudah mengakui perasaanku, tapi mendengarnya darimu membuatku malu!" Ayako memukul pundak Archer pelan. "T-tapi, kalau kamu tahu soal itu, kenapa kamu tidak memberikan tanggapan? Bu-bukankah selama SMU kamu itu single?"

"Hey, waktu itu aku adalah remaja ababil yang dalam pikirannya hanya ada cita-cita menjadi pahlawan," Archer mengangkat bahunya.

"O-oh? Kalau begitu, sekarang, kamu... bisa memberiku tanggapan, bukan?"

Archer mengangguk, lalu dia meraih punggung Ayako dan menciumnya.

Ciuman pertama untuk gadis itu, yang entah sudah keberapa untuk Archer. Ayako hanya bisa pasrah dalam panduan sang senior, kedua matanya tertutup penuh kebahagiaan. Ia tidak menyangka, perasaan terpendamnya selama 3 tahun ini, cinta pertamanya bahkan, dijawab oleh versi dewasa dari cowok yang dia sukai. Ini situasi yang sungguh aneh... dan fantastis.

Dalam pelukan seperti itu, Archer tidak sempat menyadari bahaya yang semakin mendekat...

Sraaakkkk!

"Archerrrr-"

Pintu geser dojo terbuka tiba-tiba, menampakkan wujud Rin dengan rambut yang terangkat ke udara karena amarah. Di belakangnya, tampak Shirou yang ketakutan (karena yang membuat masalah dengan Rin bisa dibilang dia sendiri) dan Sakura yang kebingungan, juga Rider yang senyum-senyum nakal karena akan bertemu dengan Ayako.

Gerakan mereka terhenti melihat adegan romantis di depan.

Tapi, Ayako masih menikmati ciumannya... sementara kedua mata Archer terbelalak. Diapun buru-buru melepaskan ciuman mereka, membuat Ayako menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Hooo? Apa yang kita temukan di sini?" kedua mata Rin menyipit.

Gerakan Archer terhenti total. Menyadari itu, Ayako buru-buru melepaskan diri dari Archer... untuk kemudian melihat Rin dan yang lain. Wajahnya pun meledak dengan wajah semerah pakaian kebesaran Rin. "E-Emiya, Sakura, dan Rider-san juga! Eh tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan-"

Archer memohon pada roh kemanusiaan, Alaya untuk memanggilnya kembali. Ke medan perang atau neraka pun tidak apa, asal jangan di sini! Sialnya, sang roh sama brengseknya dengan manusia... jadi Alaya mendiamkannya. Archer berani bersumpah dia juga mendengar Alaya tertawa!

"S-SIAL!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Archer. Dalam hati dia menyumpahi _parameter_ Luck-nya yang menunjukkan 'D' besar.

Ctak!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Rider memukul tengkuk Ayako, membuatnya pingsan. Ia lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal duduk dengan lembut...

Setelah itu, neraka datang.

_Crest_ sihir keluarga Tohsaka menyala terang di lengan kiri Rin. Wujud Sakura perlahan menyerap segala bayang-bayang di sekitarnya. Rider kembali mengenakan kostum _Servant_-nya. Shirou Emiya sendiri sudah berhasil melarikan diri, si brengsek itu.

"Archerrrrr..." Rin mengarahkan kesepuluh jarinya ke arah _Servant_ miliknya, bersiap menembakkan sihir 'Gandr' miliknya dengan sekuat mungkin.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini... senpai dari masa depan?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyuman manis... yang bisa membuatmu busuk. Dia kini sudah terbalut kegelapan dalam wujud gaun, warna rambutnya berubah jadi putih dan prana yang luar biasa memancar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"'Bridle of Chivalry'," Rider menancapkan pakunya ke leher, menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang siap memanggil tunggangannya, hewan fantasi Pegasus. _Noble Phantasm_ miliknya, 'Bellerophon', adalah sebuah kekang... yang membuatnya bisa mengendarai Pegasus yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi layaknya komet.

Ah.

Archer hanya sempat berharap dia musnah jadi debu sehingga mayatnya tidak bisa disiksa lagi.

"Dasar karakter utama _erogeeeee*_!"

Ledakan dahsyat di SMU Homurahara siang itu membuat Caren Hortensia selaku pengawas Perang Cawan Suci hanya menggeleng kesal.

**\- fin -**

**Omake:**

"Aku adalah cyborg yang datang dari masa depan... dengan misi untuk mengakhiri pemuda bernama Shirou Emiya," Archer mengatakan itu sambil mengaplikasikan sihir Reinforcement pada sebelah mata, membuatnya menyala layaknya mata robot jahat.

"A-apa?! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" tanya Ayako, kedua matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Karena jika tidak, maka di masa depan, sekitar 45% populasi wanita dunia (karakter TYPE-MOON) akan bertekuk lutut padanya!" prana menyala-nyala dari sekujur badan Archer. "Shirou Emiya, tenggelamlah dalam harem-mu dan matilah!"

"Apa kamu iri, Archer-san?" Ayako memandangnya dengan iba.

* * *

A/N

Salahkan ufotable yang membuat Ayako jadi mirip Shiki Ryougi, karakter cewek TYPE-MOON favoritku, hahaha.

* Polisi waktu: dari Doraemon

* Eroge: game dewasa, merujuk pada Shirou sebagai protagonis fate stay/night yang sebenarnya adalah VN untuk dewasa


End file.
